The present invention relates generally to a lead or leash for handling domestic animals and, more particularly, to a retractable leash with an incorporated storage compartment.
Typically, pets are required by local law ordinances to be on a leash so as to control the pet and prevent the pet from uncontrollable movement. With this need for pets to be on a leash, advancements have been made to make the leash more functional and user friendly. Various retractable leashes for a pet owner to control the pet are well-known in the art.
Usually, a retractable leash includes a reel around which the line may wind and a mechanism for controlling the extension and retraction of the line. Most retractable leashes in the art feature a retractable coiling system stored in a casing and a handle extending from the casing. Some configurations of the retractable leash may have various compartments attached to the retractable leash casing so as to alleviate the need for the user to carry pet supplies, such as food or water, in his or her hands or a bag.